


Destiny and a terrible dancer

by Lydia_dansu



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_dansu/pseuds/Lydia_dansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:when people meet their predestined mates, their hearts begin to glow.<br/>Benji's heart has been glowing unstoppablely since the first time Ethan comes into his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and a terrible dancer

**Author's Note:**

> A little messy cause this is my first English fan-fic. No betaed. Still working on it. XD

Benji's POV

That's him. The one who is passing through the door.  
Benji believes in that old story which is one's heart will glow when he or she meets the very person. While most people don't. He is a tech guy, but he also can be a little bit conventional and romantic. He always says that people are losing the virtue of believing.  
Now it's time to test Benji and his belief.  
Because he can see the glimmer right here on his chest. And the only person in his sight is agent Hunt.  
To be more exact, it's Ethan Hunt.  
The legendary man who has a dozen of lovers and extremely addictive green eyes is walking towards Benji.  
And what he says is rather than astonishing.  
He says,"Hi, I'm looking for Benjamin Dunn. Do you know where he is right now?"  
With Benji's heartbeats,the dim glimmer turns to a stronger gleaming.  
He covers it with his left hand hoping Ethan hasn't noticed it yet and replays normally ,"He is right here, I'm Dunn. What can I do for you?"  
"Well, I need you to hack into something like a dark net without beings noticing. And I hope you can figure out who is behind it. "  
"Is that all?" Benji smirks," that can't be too difficult. "  
"Good,then. " A bright smile appears on Ethan's face which is quite delightful through Brnji's perspective.  
That'll be the first time they meet.  
And Benji falls in love immediately.  
He can't help himself but fall for Ethan, further and further until the day he is captured by Solomon Lane.  
His heart stops to beat.  
And no one knows that.  
He made such efforts to be with Ethan on the field. But at the end, he became the burden of Ethan and the whole team.  
This is hurting.  
Benji can feel it. His heart is burning and his secret will swallow him by a shameful way.  
He takes off his shirt and espouses the brightness in the cold air in his tiny apartment.  
The old story doesn't tell him what he supposes to do if that very person doesn't have the same feeling for him.  
But he can make it.  
Although the left chest stinging all the time, he will always be the smart British computer specialist. Also he will and always be the loyal friend and teammate of Ethan.  
He just need to hide both his greatest love and fear away.


End file.
